Bloody Valentine
by emo barbie
Summary: What happens when Amber discovers Wilson and House's affair? He dropped you off, I followed him home, Then I stood outside his bedroom window, standing over him he begged me not to do, what I knew I had to do, cuz I'm so in love with you.


Oh my love please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.

--

Amber watched as House's motorcycle pulled up in front of the apartment. "Thanks." Wilson muttered handing house back his helmet. "I'll see you tomorrow then. " And as Amber watched, House pulled Wilson back by his shirt. Wilson stumbled backwards before turning around unprepared for the lips that met his. "House!" Wilson pulled back. "Amber will-" But House cut him off by kissing him once again.

When he finally pulled away he was smirking. "If you keep up with that loud mouth of yours, she'll definitely find out."

Wilson Blushed.

" See ya." House grinned as he pulled down his helmet and revved up his motor before taking off.

"Yeah…see ya." Wilson sighed as he watched the bike vanish into the night.

--

I ripped out his throat

And called you on the telephone to

Take off my disguise

Just in time to hear you cry

--

She had it all planned out. It played over and over in her mind, as she made her way to House's apartment. She knew how it would go, House high up on his pain killers, kneeling down infront of her, no…he was too much of a prick to do such a thing, no instead he would be daring her, yes, daring her to pull the trigger…and she would.

--

When you

You mourn the death of your bloody valentine

The nigh he died

You mourn your bloody valentine

One last time

--

She could see Wilson's face, his horror stricken expression when he'd hear the news. Oh, it would be sweet. **Oh, **_**So**__ sweet._ Yes, it would teach that mother fucker to mess with her. To go and cheat on her with…with _**THAT!**_

--

There was police and flashing lights

The rain came down so hard that night and the

Headline's read "A Lover's died, no telltale heart was left to

Find"

--

Amber took Wilson's keys from her pocket, they jingled as she pulled up the key and stuck it in the lock. It gave a satisfying click and she opened the door with a wide grin as she stepped into the dark apartment, her head turning to the bedroom door that was closed.

--

You mourn the death of your bloody valentine

The night he died

You mourn the death of your bloody valentine

One last time

--

She opened the door to House's bedroom, there lying in the bed was an open mouthed House, snoring. His Vicodin bottle lying on it's side on the bedside table, it's contains spilled out over his bed. She pulled the gun from her pocket and placed the cold metal barrel to House's head. House sat up with a start wide-eyed as he stared at her.

--

Singin

Oh my love please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life

I don't know much at all

I don't know wrong from right

All I know is that I love you tonight. (tonight)

--

"Amber?" He looked at her in surprise, finally realizing the gun held to his temple.

"The one and only, House." She smirked.

"What are you…" The fear suddenly vanished from his face and he studied her, like he was sizing her up for something.

"What does it look like?" She growled her smirk disappearing as she clicked the guns revolver.

--

He dropped you off, I followed him home

Then I stood outside his bedroom (window)

Standing over him he begged me not to do

What I knew I had to do

Cuz I'm so in love with you

--

He stood from the bed with a grunt his hand reaching out for his cane, his eyes never leaving Amber's. "Please, you don't have the guts."

"Don't tell me what I don't have!" Amber hissed back at him, clicking the revolver once again. "I have more guts then you give me credit for." Her smirk returned.

--

Oh my love please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life

--

" I have two bullets, house. _Two."_ She clicked the revolver again. "A one outta Four chance that a bullet will be lodged into that big brain of yours." She clicked it again as she glared at House, but the cripple seemed unaffected by the action.

She didn't know why she was doing this…she would have never even thought of it, to tell the truth. That is, if it hadn't been for him. And who knows, maybe if he had instead been down, begging for his life, she would have stopped, would have lowered the gun and walked away, telling him to never touch Wilson again. But oh, this was House we were talking about, and we all know that would never happen.

--

I don't know much at all

I don't know wrong from right

--

But it wasn't that she knew why or wanted to do it, that she was standing here, the only thing that she knew was that she loved Wilson and so be it that there was no one in this world that was going to take him from her. And if anyone even so much as tried she would make sure that that person never, never saw the light of day again, exspecially not him.

--

All I know is that

I love you tonight

--

And in the night, the shot rang out, loud and bellowing from the enclosed apartment building. And followed was the dull thud of a can as it hit the ground, before the crash of House's body.

--

_**(TONIGHT!!)**_

--

* * *

It's my second Songfic, please review and you'll get cookies!!


End file.
